


That's What Snapchat is For

by honorarystar



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Sexting, this is porn hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first Friday without a game in weeks and Allison had been looking forward to spending the night with her girlfriend, until Renee had cancelled because “Andrew needs me”. That little monster. Allison has needs too. Needs that require Renee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Snapchat is For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neil_minyard10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil_minyard10/gifts).



It was the first Friday without a game in weeks and Allison had been looking forward to spending the night with her girlfriend, until Renee had cancelled because “Andrew needs me”. That little monster. Allison has needs too. Needs that require Renee.

So now it was 9 P.M., Matt and Dan were out with Neil and Nicky, and Allison was sitting in a bubble bath, pouting that her girlfriend turned down an empty dorm room to play punching bag for a psychotic midget.

Whatever. Allison could enjoy a night to herself for once. In the bath. Thinking about what she and Renee would be doing right now if Renee had stuck to their date night plan.

Fuck.

All this week she was looking forward to having sex tonight and she was determined to have an orgasm even if she has to do it herself. But, she was also determined to make sure Renee knew what she was missing. And hey, that’s what Snapchat is for, right?

Hopefully Renee would take the time to look at her notifications if she sees Allison’s name on the screen or this was going to get a lot more frustrating.

Allison picked up her phone from the edge of the tub and swiped to open Snapchat. There were a few snaps waiting to be opened, mostly from Nicky and Dan, and Allison immediately knew they were going to be of Neil doing something mundane, but everyone found it adorable and amazing anyway. That included Allison. But she didn’t want to see her friends’ faces right before she was doing this, so she saved them for later.

She opened the front-facing camera and pointed it down. The bubbles covered all of the important parts, it was just her legs and shoulders sticking out the water, but that was fine because the first picture was intended for anticipation. She sent it to Renee and immediately started positioning herself for the next one.

Since the minute she got this idea there had been a warm, tingling sensation between her legs, so it was a relief to finally touch herself. She held her phone with one hand and lowered the other one so it was under the water, held still between her spread thighs. She raised her hips so they were just breaching the surface of the water, and the camera captured the fact that her fingers were just barely caressing the lips of her pussy, before she relaxed into the tub again.

She allowed her fingers to drift gently back and forth across her labia as she hit the send button with her free hand. Renee better open these soon or Allison would run out of patience and finish alone and that was not the goal of this endeavor.

Allison was prepared to tease herself as long as it took for Renee to check her notifications, so she was pleasantly surprised when just a few minutes had passed before Renee opened the pictures. And Allison waited for a response.

And waited.

And waited.

What the fuck? Nothing? Not a text or call or Snap? Nothing? When Allison Reynolds sends someone saucy pics, she expects them to be acknowledged and also worshipped. Especially when the recipient of said saucy pics is Renee Walker, who has always been a champion at making her girlfriend feel like a queen every chance she gets.

So the lack of response was a little disappointing, if she was being honest with herself.

Allison sat in the tub, simultaneously glaring and pouting as she refreshed every social media she had, trying to get Renee to say something with the sheer force of her will alone. Sometimes that worked, her facial expressions were occasionally the work of witchcraft according to Nicky.

A few more minutes and she got so impatient she tossed her phone on the floor next to the bathtub. She would have thrown it at the wall, but she just bought this as a replacement after throwing her phone out a window when she got a disappointing email and now there was a bet about how long this one would last and she didn’t want anyone to win if she couldn’t bet on herself.

Suddenly she heard light footsteps outside the bathroom door, followed by the doorknob turning. Allison was still glaring, but her face seemed to think being surprised was more appropriate when Renee stood in the doorway. She was out of breath, her usually serene demeanor was only broken by the slightly wild look in her eyes.

“I thought you were with Andrew,” Allison said questioningly.

“I was,” Renee stated, “I was leaving when you sent those.”

“Oh,” Allison said in a lofty tone, “And the monster was okay with that?”

“He needed to leave as well. I have a feeling that Neil causes him the same kind of problems that you do for me.”

Before Allison could come up with a response, Renee was walking towards the tub and losing the bottom half of her clothes at the same time. Allison laughed when Renee climbed into the tub, settling on Allison’s lap and causing the water to flow over the sides and onto the floor.

“I think I need some kind of warning before you send me pictures like that from now on,” Renee whispered, her lips just a breath away from Allison’s.

“The first one was a warning,” Allison moved her hands under Renee’s shirt which was soaking wet, her skin soft.

“Not good enough,” Renee laughed and kissed Allison. Their shared breaths were heavy after the anticipation of them finally touching. Allison bit at Renee’s bottom lip before she sucked her tongue into her mouth.

Renee’s breathing was coming in louder gasps of air when she pulled away, Allison raking her fingernails down Renee’s sides. Renee pulled her wet t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor with a loud smack.

Allison surged forward, her mouth catching on Renee’s nipples, licking and biting until they were hard and Renee was whining and tugging on Allison’s hair to get her to come back up.

Their lips met again with sloppy the movement of tongues and teeth and lips and moans.

Renee pushed back a little bit where she was sitting on Allison’s spread thighs, so there was room for her to get her arm between their chests and get her fingers where they really, _really_ needed to be.

Allison groaned into Renee’s mouth at the first touch of Renee’s fingers to her cunt. Renee used the palm of her hand to press against Allison’s clit while her fingers massaged her labia, spreading her wetness over the lips.

Allison let out a breathy, “Fuck,” and got her own hand between her girlfriend’s legs, circling over Renee’s entrance with two fingers.

Allison allowed her head to fall backwards, and Renee took the opportunity to kiss her neck and shoulders, progressing eventually to biting. Allison hoped it would leave a mark. She only let go long enough to say, “Harder,” in what was probably the hottest voice to ever speak, in Allison’s opinion.

Allison took the initiative to thrust her finger into Renee, feeling the soft, wet heat engulf her fingers. Renee gave her a quiet moan in return and started rubbing her clit faster and with more intent.

Allison knew she was about to come, she could feel the familiar heat in her stomach and the tightness in her cunt.

She turned her head so she could press kisses against Renee’s face, both of them making little noises against each other’s skin.

Allison’s hips bucked up when she finally came, Renee cupping her as her thighs shook and tried to catch her breath, her heart beating loudly where their chests were pressed together. Allison wondered if she could feel it.

Allison moved to suck kisses into Renee’s neck while her fingers pushed in and out of her faster and faster. Renee moaned and shook in Allison’s arms, her strong hands clutching Allison’s waist.

When Renee came it was with Allison’s name on her lips in the form of a sigh, and Allison kissed her softly while she felt her cunt throb around her fingers.

While they both caught their breath and waited for their heart rates to slow, they wrapped their arms around each other, touching skin lovingly and warmly. Which was saying something since the bath water had gone cold by now.

“So,” Renee began, “Do you want to send me more of those pictures sometime?”

Allison pulled away so she could look at her girlfriend’s face. She grinned somewhat evilly and asked, “You want me to?”

“Well of course. I want everything you’ll give me.”

Allison kissed her again, still smiling, just a gentle press of lips against lips.

Allison pulled away again to look over the edge of the tub and grimaced. “You’ll have to wait until I buy another phone. You basically poured water on it getting in here.”

“Oh, that’s okay, that means that I won the bet so what would you like to do with the money?” Renee smiled sweetly.

Allison managed some kind of offended noise and shocked face, “Okay fuck you, but also there’s this toy I’ve been wanting to get us.”

Renee giggled and Allison splashed her with the cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing femslash so go easy on me but also if there are things that could make it better pls let me know so i can keep writing about these two they are my actual Faves
> 
> i'm neilminyard on twitter if u wanna


End file.
